


Reverend

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom!Akira, Decadence, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top!Goro, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, like holy smut it's everywhere, when people think with their dicks, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Goro is a prophet and Akira is his god.





	Reverend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDemonOfSloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonOfSloth/gifts).



> Heyyyy here I am again, still writing porn. Gotta get them out while I got ideas.

_I am a human being. Capable of doing beautiful things._

Akira talks with a lot of people. He’s beloved by many. He’s exposed to outside influence whenever he gets chummy with those strangers. He works in marketing department and has to find source of income from indecent men out there. He breathes in their direction. He grants them all his beautiful smile. 

How dare him. 

Goro is not having any of it. Akira is a gem, a crown, a treasure nobody should ever gaze upon. He shouldn’t sell himself short by talking with all these peasants. Akira is a pure man worth of being revered in a temple; a saint in his eyes. He changed people’s lives for the better and Goro couldn’t get any prouder than that. 

Whenever Akira arrives home, tired from his work, Goro makes sure Akira was reminded that he is a god. He would feed him, bathe him, worship every inch of his skin, every night without failure. The fatigue in his body is pushed aside. His every cell calls for Akira. His body demands for him. 

But when he is reminded of those sinful hands touching Akira, Goro becomes possessive. He wants Akira’s body to be molded into his shape. He colors Akira with his paint. He fills Akira’s lungs with his breath. He marks Akira with his lips and teeth until the man sobs, crying out his name like a mantra. He loves to see himself as the prophet and Akira is his god. 

* * *

The brunette getting jealous over his interactions with other people isn’t anything new to Akira. He can’t help his job; he has to talk to people to get new sponsors. Sometimes the old men gets a tad handsy with their introduction. They would start with handshakes, then turned into a hand kiss when they realize Akira’s beauty marks near his mouth, which later escalated to semi-flirtation towards the raven, and then comments on how they want to see Akira in a black dress, preferably in a private room with them, accompanied with some dance and sensual music. 

Akira almost puked behind his smiling face. 

Goro knows about it when he retells his story to him, and let Goro pamper him afterwards. The man loves to make Akira feel like he’s above sweet-talking people to get paid. It’s almost like a night prayer he never failed to perform. Akira enjoys every sweet moment Goro gave him, from the fleeting touches in the bathroom, sweet whispers in the kitchen, and breathy laughs in the bedroom, until suddenly a switch was flipped. 

Goro usually would wreck his ass much later that night. Akira knows the cause of this change but he doesn’t stop making him jealous even when the dick was pounding hard in him. He eggs him on, letting him thrust as if trying to make its way into his stomach. Akira doesn’t stop. He waits until he’s covered and dripping with Goro’s cum all over his body. He loves being revered and marked like this. It’s an addiction he can’t control. The scandalous stories spiced his intercourse with a passion he can never find anwhere else. Goro’s rough treatment to him is what keeping him alive. 

* * *

_I am a human being. Capable of doing terrible things._

These old men disguising as CEOs should really just retire and die quietly. Goro is sick of smiling and kissing their asses to make sure his bills are paid. He had succumbed to being fake in the public again just to make sure him and Akira stays afloat. But sometimes, these decrepit fools brush against his patience too much, moreover with what Akira tells him everytime he’s back from a toastmaster event. 

These people. 

He surges back into his detective persona, raking and clawing his way around to get information on them, and later exposes their deepest, darkest secret to the company anonymously. 

One should never underestimate the power of rumor. 

From words in the wind about unbalanced ledger, prostitutes and illegal marijuana to mysterious luxury cruise, Goro makes sure they go down from their high horse and drag their massive dignity in the mud. They deserve all that after touching his Akira with their dirty existence. 

Some of them persists, even counters back with some underground spies and assassin. They all don’t know Goro used to be one himself, and he was fourteen. The silencer is always within his arm’s reach; ready to get in action when the time calls for it. Living on the edge was his lifestyle before. 

But it’s not Akira’s. 

The only time he lets his guard down was during his time with his betrothed. He would put away everything just to make sure Akira comes first. The raven wasn’t an assassin and he shouldn’t ever be one. Yet he still loves this sorry excuse of a human called Akechi Goro. 

Once a politician sent a group of mafias to kidnap Akira. Goro smashed their heads like they were apples on the ground. He sent more. Goro still appeared victorious. He asked one of the lackeys to spill his name before cutting his tongue and eyeballs out. 

It was futile to resist. 

The politician was found dead a few days later. His insides laid bare for all to see; a fitting end for a filth like him. Blood splattered in the room -- across the ceiling, on the walls, pooling in the bathroom -- showing resistance and struggle from when he was still alive. Goro made it look that way to scare them away. He covered his trails using his previous knowledge as an ex-assassin, and went to welcome Akira as he comes back from work, exhausted and in need of love. 

And that night he showed Akira his love again and again and again and again until Akira begged him to stop. 

* * *

Murder news that has been playing recently got Akira wondering. Most of them were people who Akira met about a week or two ago. They attended his company’s toastmaster events. He started to see the connections by the third person who he vividly remember because the man asked for his contact for personal purposes. He told Goro about it and his newly-wed husband isn’t exactly happy to hear it. His jealousy is cute to watch. 

Goro is a sweet boyfriend, and sweeter when married. He is glad he found that side of him when they started the relationship. Akira is well-aware of Goro’s hidden side that he rarely shows to people. He hates it but Akira made him embrace and acknowledge that as a part of him. After all, it’s what brought them closer before. 

The brunette is a professional in terms of acting and talking; it was his profession before. He will play the role of a lovely husband when Akira is at the doorstep, greeting him and feeding him dinner. The other side of him is raw with emotions. He’d scream, cry and laugh without restraint. Akira loves him even more. 

It’s when Akira consulted him about the constant murders happening around them that he saw Goro slipped from his ‘lovely husband’ mask. The brunette turned cold and asked him to stop caring for shitty people. It spooked Akira slightly, by how quickly he changed his persona back to the loving husband. For each murders, his sex with Goro intensified. It’s like the man doesn’t want Akira to walk back out to work the next day. His touch grows more aggressive. Every grab leaves a bruise. But it doesn’t hurt Akira. He loves feeling alive. 

* * *

One evening in his day-off, Akira wanted to surprise his husband with a lingerie wear he bought. He put the lube in the drawer next to their bed. The clunk when he put it inside made him stop. He re-opened the drawer and saw a silencer attached to Goro’s gun. He trembled at the sight of that familiar weapon; he once sat at the aiming end after all. 

Out of the blue, he sensed Goro’s presence beside him, staring down at him as he froze looking at the gun. Goro’s hand slowly pushed the drawer back in and later pressured Akira into leaning on the bed. He complied for the moment, too stunned to move as Goro removed his silk underwear with ease. The mouth does its wonders on Akira’s hips as it played around the exposed skin and making him whimper. 

“Goro,” called him while the brunette played with the inside of his thighs. 

Goro hummed. 

“Was it you all along?” 

The kisses stopped. All of a sudden, Akira felt a sting on his groin. He jumped at the sudden pain but Goro’s hand held fast his hips from moving. The brunette moved upwards and faced his beloved properly. 

His cold gaze is terrifying. 

“What did I say about caring for shitty people?” 

Akira shivered slightly. He didn’t expect Goro to change to the worse. “I-I don’t care….for them…” stuttered him as he watched Goro dove onto his neck, licking a straight line above his Adam’s apple. He gulped. 

It felt sinful to lie down with a murderer. 

But that’s what he’s been doing all this time. Goro had been killing people since before they met. Akira knew of it, and he still thought Goro can be redeemed. He formed a relationship with him, hell he even married the man. He’s a sucker for trouble named Akechi Goro. 

His husband continued to kiss his shoulder with eagerness, but Akira was stuck in his own jumbled thoughts. The laced bra was ripped off his chest and a mouth settled on a nipple. The sucking pulled him back into reality. Akira gripped Goro’s shirt until his knuckles turned white. Knowing that this murderer was tender upon touching him, Akira got hard. 

Two strong hands spread his legs further apart, then pulled out lube from the drawer. He wasted no time; Goro immediately pushed two fingers inside Akira and the raven almost screamed. 

“I’m sorry,” said him, low with lust. His crimson eyes were blown wide with black, displaying fierce need. “I’ve been waiting all day… Now you have a beautiful lingerie on.” The choker on his neck is torn away with a free hand. “Such dirty outfit should not belong on a deity’s body.” 

Gone was the polite Goro. His other side overtook him. 

The fingers in him were scissoring and stretching him so passionately, Akira didn’t feel the bites on his neck. His sight was filled with brown hair as Goro continued to litter marks on his collarbones, his unoccupied hand squeezing Akira’s plump ass. The rough touches drove him to madness. His cock stood up with vigor when Goro distanced himself for a moment, a smirk adorning his face. 

“Didn’t know you get off on this stuff.” The brunette retreated his hand from Akira to unzip his pants, freeing his rock hard cock from the blue boxer. Akira took a peek at it from below. The dick looked massive, red, strong with vein pumping blood into it, and delicious. 

The raven kept blanking out tonight because he didn’t see when Goro threw away his top and went down to Akira once again, slathering his member with lots of lube and lined it in front of Akira’s entrance. 

“We’ll do this more often, okay love?” In one move, the cock slid easily into Akira. The raven gasped at the contact. He was only stretched with two fingers before, and the cock was fully blown to its size, a huge difference. He trembled as his entrance pulsed with slight pain. 

Goro kissed the sweat on his forehead, resting Akira’s arms around his neck. “Next time we’ll try tying you up? You’d love that, I promise.” Another smile ran across his lips as he gave Akira a chaste kiss. “Hold on babe, I’m going to go hard.” 

Before Akira could register those words, the movement started and he was left stuttering nonsense through his lips. His hands grabbed whatever’s within reach, trying to find ground as Goro pounded into him mercilessly. Tears slid down his cheek when pain and pleasure melted into one. His screams and moans were silenced with Goro’s mouth on his. His tongue fought bleakly with Goro in his mouth. He can’t feel his legs that were spread apart. The cock in him was splitting him to two, punching that good spot until he’s nothing but a mess on the bed. 

Seconds away from reaching climax, Goro raised himself from Akira and sat upright, holding his hips in the air and started fucking him again. Akira found it harder to stay in one spot; this position gave Goro full control of his body. His only ground was the weak grip he has on his sheet. 

Once again, the dick grazed his sweet spot and Akira let out a loud moan. Another tear slipped out of his eyes. It felt so good to be manhandled by his husband. Goro smirked at Akira’s reaction and rearranged the raven’s legs on his shoulders. Once he was comfortable, he resumed hitting that spot over and over and over again. Akira was borderline sobbing on the bed and Goro couldn’t feel more satisfied than this. “You’re so beautiful like this…” breathed him. His hips still thrusting strong in his husband. “Nobody else should see you like this, but you’re too beautiful…” A leg fell from his shoulder, now dangling in midair as he continued to pound. “Those fuckers would think twice when looking at you if they know you’re mine.” His hands gripped the hips tight as his thrusting intensified. “I’ll fuck you in front of the whole world if I need to. That’ll teach them.” 

Akira switched grips from the sheet to his pillow. It didn’t help at all. His drool dripped down his lips as his body continued to jerk from the passionate lovemaking. All he could extract from his brain right now was Goro’s name. “G-Goro-Ahh..I-I’m com-Aah—coming…” 

As if to allow him, one of Goro’s hand pumped his neglected cock until a white stream shot out in waves. The hand continued until his cock turned limp, and the brunette focused on releasing himself in Akira, after a quick nod from the raven. 

The ass on his cock grew so tight, he only needed two jerks before Goro shot his load in his husband. A low growl escaped his lips as he milked himself empty into Akira. After a few stutters of his hips, he lowered Akira’s hips and put him on the mattress, catching a breath and taking the scene laid in front of him. 

Akira flushed, panting, satisfied from sex, colored with semen across his torso, his arms above his head and his hair mussed, his nipples and lips swollen from lovemaking. Ah, he got hard again just from looking. 

“Seriously?” said Akira. He looked at his husband with disbelief. “We _just_ finished and you haven’t even pulled out yet! Don’t get hard in my ass!” 

“Sorry.” Goro laughed and leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on Akira’s lips. “I can’t help from getting hard looking at you. Beautiful, and **mine**.” He playfully licked behind Akira’s ears only to hear a gasp from the raven. He smirked. 

“I did all that to keep you safe, love.” He kissed Akira, then nosed his skin under the jaw, inhaling the sweet scent of aftersex. “But you didn’t shy away from my touches. You love me despite all that, don’t you?” 

_It’s not like he has much of a choice_. Akira pulled Goro into another kiss, long and intense, ended with a bite on Goro’s lower lip. He resigned his fate the moment he shot the false god in its face. What’s a murder in his long list of sins? 

“Revere me like a god, Goro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write more Top!Goro collection when I have time. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
